A Fateful Night
by Fontus
Summary: On Subaru's last Night at Crusch's estate, she asks for one more drink.


Subaru had been lying in his bed with too much on his mind. He thought about Emelia, wondering what she was doing, how she was doing. And most importantly if she loved him.

'I need some fresh air' he thought to himself as he left the room and head for the patio door. He was sure the view of the city would be beautiful. He opened the door and was surprised when he found someone.

"Subaru-kun, care to have a drink with me?" Crusch said.

Crusch was looking very beautiful that night. She had pale skin, warm hazel eyes, pretty green hair, a cute nose, and a small mouth. Kami had been very generous with her body as she had an hourglass figure, a nice, plump, juicy ass that was just waiting to be ravaged, and soft, squeezable boobs that were a size that would make any man fall for her. It must have been a little chilly, since her perky nipples were pointing out of her nightgown. Subaru was blushing madly, but he had to keep a poker face to stop Crusch from noticing.

it was dark out and Crusch had been sitting on her patio, looking at the city lights in the distance.

"I wouldn't mind a drink. But I have to warn you, I've never drank before." Subaru said slightly embarrassed that he an alcoholic beverage.

"Don't worry Subaru-kun there's a first time for everything." she said with a pleasant smile. This smile made Subaru feel warm inside. Subaru sat down on a chair to the opposite of Crusch and let her pour him a glass of wine.

Subaru took a sip and gulped it down, he could feel the burning sensation trailing his throat as it went down.

"So did you want to talk about something Crusch-chan?" Subaru asked her innocently

Crusch blushed at the '-chan' honorific, nobody put chan at the end of her name, not even her close friend Felix.

"S-Subaru-kun you are to address me as Crusch-san or Crush-sama!" she blurted out. She was slightly angry with herself as she liked being called Crusch-chan, But her pride got into the way.

"But I like Crusch-chan, It gives a more caring feeling to your name." Subaru said with a happy grin. Crusch just blushed all the more. She took a large gulp from her drink and sighed, content.

They continued to talk for hours, enjoying each other's company. After they drank through quite a bit of wine bottles, Crusch was totally wasted. She normally never drank this much the only reason why she above and beyond was because she was trying to out do Subaru and try to stay sober.

On the other hand, Subaru was still sober, he could handle his liquor exceedingly well even though he was a beginner. Things went fine until it all got quiet. And then Crusch spoke up.

"Subaru-kun, since we were victorious over the white whale, this is-"

she hiccupped she could feel a lump in her throat and her eyes getting misty. Her cool exterior crumbling down and left a sad, frightful girl on the interior for the world to see. Subaru saw she was breaking down, and jumped up and hugged her. "What's wrong Crusch-san?"

"T-This is the last night you're going to b-be here." she started crying into his shoulder hugging him tightly, as if he would disappear if she let go.

Shock was an understatement to what Subaru was feeling as he held Crusch in his arms. He started questioning if he really wanted to stay with Emelia when Crusch cared for him so. He stopped thinking about that and focused all of his attention on the girl in his arms.

"Shh. Don't cry. I'll stay with you for tonight, is that okay?" Subaru asked.

Crusch nodded. She started to speak in a shaky voice, "S-Subaru-kun please call me Crusch-chan, I don't want you to call me anything else." She looked into his eyes. The eyes were filled with a warm, loving emotion of care. She snuggled into his chest.

"We can finish our drink later, come on, let's get you to bed."Subaru said as he picked her up bridal style leading her to the bedroom.

He pushed open the patio door with his foot and closed it. He then did the same thing to her bedroom door. He walked into her room, it was pretty plain, everything was nice and tidy.

Subaru laid Crusch on the bed. He let go of her and made her way to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Crusch said. Subaru felt a creep up his spine.

"I'm going back to my room to get some sleep." he retorted.

"No, sleep here, with me." she said, Subaru could hear the pleading tone in her voice. She didn't want to be alone that night.

Subaru knew that rejecting her would send her deeper into sadness. And she knew if he was lying, so he couldn't make up an excuse.

"Okay" Subaru said, "Do you have any extra pillows and blankets? I wanna be comfortable when I sleep on the couch."

Crusch giggled "You're not sleeping on the couch silly, you're sleeping with me on my bed." Crusch was smiling.

Subaru blushed bright, but he got into her bed with a defeated sigh, he decided to get comfortable.

When Subaru got into the bed, Crusch immediately scooted over to him, wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on the crook of his neck, while putting most of her body weight on top of him. Subaru instinctively put his arms around her small waist and pulled her as close as he could get her, He then moved his hands down. Feeling her plump, fat ass, he gave it a nice squeeze.

"S-Subaru-kun!" she moaned. She enjoyed that squeeze very much, she loved him groping and manhandling her, She thought of Subaru penetrating her ass. This thought turned her on expedentionally. she could feel that she was hot, her warm, moist pussy was leaking sweet nectar.

Subaru was turned on by her moan. He could feel the blood rushing to his dick. He was really embarrassed when he felt his throbbing erection hit something, it was Crusch's leg.

Crusch's mind was spinning. 'Should I do it with Subaru? I do love him but isn't the moral thing to do was wait until marriage? He is going to be leaving. So this is the last time i'm going to see him in a while..' she was having a dilemma.

Subaru saw her thinking, she froze up when she started. Subaru got an idea, he leaned up and kissed her on the lips. He wanted her to get her mind off of things so she could relax. When Crusch felt Subaru's lips on hers, she was shocked. When she felt his tongue going into her mouth she was beyond shocked.

She started moaning while kissing back. Her supple lips pushing against Subaru's. As they were tongue fighting for dominance, Subaru snaked his hands up her chest to her tits. He gave them a firm squeeze while rubbing the nipples lightly. Crusch pulled out of their kiss, her tongue sticking out while she moaned loudly. A single string of saliva still connected like a bridge to their tongues. Subaru raised her nightgown up a bit to feel on her dripping wet lips. Her moans were even louder, she could feel him touching her swollen wet lips through her panties.

"Finger fuck me Subaru-kun!" she said as she took off her panties and laid on her back. She spread her legs. Giving Subaru a clear sight of her pink, wet lips. Him looking at her only made her more horny.

Instead of Subaru using his fingers, he used his mouth. He took a mouthful of Crusch's pussy and started eating. He was sucking on her lips while rubbing her clit. Crusch was in heaven, she felt like she was walking on clouds. This got amplified when Subaru plunged his tongue inside of her sex. Crusch's moans and yelps were music to Subaru's ears.

Subaru was licking, sucking, and rubbing, until he found her G-Spot.

He immediately grinned while he stuck his fingers into her pussy, he specifically rubbed her certain spot while sucking on her giant swollen clit.

"I'm Gonna Cum Subaru!" Crusch yelled as he came.

When Subaru heard her pleasure filled voice, he put his mouth over her pussy as to get all of the sweet juice when she cums, he started licking so she could finish.

Crusch came in Subaru's mouth. He immediately drank all of the goodness that came out of her vagina.

"SSSubaru-kuun~" She moaned out slowly.

"Crusch-chan, you tasted so good." Subaru said.

"You pleasured me Subaru-kun, so let me return the favor." Crusch said in a seductive voice. She pounced him so she was on top. She removed her nightgown and bra. Leaving her nude. Subaru did the same. He took off his tracksuit and boxers.

Crusch saw his manhood in all of its glory. From what she could tell, it was about 11 inches and it was thick to where she couldn't wrap her hands fully around it. She sat Subaru on his back and moved down to his dick so she could pleasure him. She gave him a lick from the base to the head. He moaned, she started to lick him more, occasionally wrapping her mouth around the head. Hearing his moans and tasting his dick was intoxicating. She took him into her mouth as much as she could. She got about halfway when she started to bob her head back up. She felt a pair of hands pushing to take more of his dick. Tears were in her eyes, it's not that she wasn't enjoying it, she was _a lot,_ but she couldn't breathe went she got the full 11 inches of hard dick in her throat. She lifted her head up to where the cock head was still in her mouth she looked up at Subaru. " I'm sorry Crusch-chan I got carried awa- ooohh Crusch-chan don't stop!" Subaru was on cloud 9. Crusch was wildly sucking his cock. She was moving her head up and down at great speed. She rubbed her tongue with the underside of the dick.

Subaru felt himself getting close to release. Until..

"I'm Cumming!" Subaru said as he pushed her head down yet again, Crusch could feel the cumming rolling down her throat into her stomach. She felt like her stomach was going to explode when she finish cumming. He had filled her digestive system to the brim with cum.

"It's salty, but it is yours Subaru-kun." Crusch said as she licked some cum off of her lips. Subaru was turned on instantly when seeing this.

"Let's move onto the main course." Subaru said as he laid Crusch down onto the bed. Spreading her legs and aims his throbbing member and the entrance of her pussy. Subaru started rubbing his cockhead on her wet pussy lips, he got a few moans from Crusch.

Subaru shoved his dick right into Crusch's pussy, her pussy wrapped around his dick like it didn't it to be pulled out. he saw some blood and a painful expression being made by Crusch.

"Are you okay?" Subaru asked her with a worried look on his face. "I'm fine." she said breathing hard. "You can move now." With that, Subaru started pumping his dick into Crusch's wet folds.

"Ohh Crusch-chan! You pussy is so wet and tight!" Subaru moaned out. All he was hearing from Crusch was pleasurable moans. He started moving faster. Getting even louder moans and whimpers from Crusch.

Subaru could feel himself about to release. But he wanted to make Crusch cum first.

He picked her up, grabbing her by her waist and stood up with his dick still inside of her. She grabbed onto his shoulders and leaned her body onto him. He started pumping his dick into her again, with the added help of gravity he reached even farther into her pussy.

Crusch's Moans turned into yells of pleasure as she came, drenching Subaru's dick in her pussy juices. Her orgasm had tightened her pussy even more, making it extremely pleasurable to Subaru.

"Crusch-chan I-I'm about to cum!" Subaru yelled.

"Cum inside of me Subaru-kun! I want your hot seed!." Crusch said as he came inside of her.

They both fell onto the bed. Their bodies glistening with sweat. They immediately got into a spooning position.

'I'm still so hard..' Subaru thought. He got an idea since his dick was poking Crusch's ass cheek.

He moved his dick to her anus and started to push the tip in.

"Subaru-kun don't, as I want to do it, it'll never fit!" Crusch said with a surprised expression on her face.

Subaru plunged his dick deep into her asshole. He was thrusting violently making Crusch crumble.

"Your dick is tearing my asshole apart!" Crusch yelled. She had never done butt stuff, or any stuff for that matter. She was a virgin and Subaru took her first time.

They were in doggystyle with Crusch's face smothered in a pillow as Subaru kept fucking her. Crusch started to finger herself, she was nearing her limit.

"I'm Cumming Subaru-kuun!" Crusch yelled into the pillow. Crusch's juices flowing onto the bed, creating a wet spot.

Crusch's ass tightened severly from her orgasim. Her asshole clamping down on Subaru's dick.

"I'm Cumming Crusch-chan!" he yelled as he filled her ass with his thick creamy cum.

Now, they were finished. Crusch's gaping asshole slowly leaking cum.

"Subaru-kun, please put it in me, I want to sleep with it inside." Crusch said.

Crusch pushed her vagina onto Subaru's crotch. He stuck it inside of her, as she sighed feeling complete. She cuddled into Subaru and asked him a question

"Subaru-kun, do you love me?" Crusch asked him. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She was honestly scared that he would say no. after all, he didn't say anything about liking her during his stay here, but she had know there and now.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine." Subaru said with a smile that could make any woman fall for him. It only made Crusch fall for him more.

She snuggled into his chest and said " I love you too Subaru-kun." with that she and Subaru fell asleep with a kiss.

 **A/N**

 **Jesus! I'm so happy that's done! I have no idea how people write chapters everyday!**

 **So this wasn't originally planned to be a lemon, it kinda just turned that way when i was writing the bed scene. So yup! I wrote this because I don't see Crusch x Subaru getting a lot of love. The only good ones i've seen are lemon one-shots (like the one you see here) so I'm kinda disappointed in myself for writing another lemon one-shot to add onto the pile. But atleast i wrote something!**

 **And with that i bid you Adieu.**

 **Goodnight.**


End file.
